A network slice may be defined as a set of services that provide a particular desired utility in a mobile or wireless network. The services in a network slice may be applied in a user plane, a control plane, and a management plane. Each plane carries a different type of traffic. The user plane, (sometimes known as the data plane, forwarding plane, carrier plane or bearer plane) carries the network user traffic. Services applied in the user plane are generally functional in the packet-processing path in the network. The control plane carries signaling traffic. The management plane, which carries administrative traffic, is considered a subset of the control plane. Network slice selection is generally performed based on subscription data associated with a user of a device and a data service being requested.